the_lcmc_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered)
Details on This Story Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) is the first movie-type episode of The LCMC Show: Random Acts of LCMC World. Transcript The script is actually renamed to [[Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) (Transcript)|'Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) (Transcript)']].' Gallery Click here for the gallery: [[Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) (Gallery)|'Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) (Gallery)]] Deaths & Injuries Deaths * Jennifer kills Lachie.EXE via butcher knife. ** He also dies from a minefield explosion that sent him flying. This death was special because he exploded into coins. * Tails may have killed a Dark Fox. * SC0404 dies numerious times and is revived: ** The first one from Lachie.EXE killing her. ** Cosmo threw a pipe in the air and killed Susake. ** * Another Dark Fox dies from heart failure from being stabbed. Injuries * Tails' arm, eye and tail are either broken or discolored by one or more Dark Foxes. (Debatable, as Tails would be able to fly regardless of his tail being discolored.) * Lachie.EXE (now named Lachie TL Magee), Lachlan MCM and Tails are all tapped on the shoulder and fade away to the City of the Dead. (Debatable) * A Tails.EXE clone, "The Dark Foxes" or "The Undead Foxes", all have multiple scars. (Cause not shown) * Lachie.EXE was knocked out cold from a brick being thrown at his head. * Lachie was thrown into a wall and bounced off. * SupaCake0404 (now Susake Charlette) had a rock thrown at her in the head. Strangely, this doesn't knock her out, unlike Lachie.EXE, whom had a brick thrown at his head. Then again, the rock wasn't that big anyway. * Tails hits a side of the wall in the sewer from Lachie's mistake... and Lachie snaps it off shortly after. * Lachie gets his karma when a Dark Fox whacks him in the stomach... and Cosmo slaps him in the face from his insanity in the next act. * Tails gets thrown into the wall headfirst, knocking him out cold. * (Before death) Susake is brutally harmed from Cosmo's rage. * Cosmo (supposedly) lost a tooth from Lachie.EXE landing on him. * Destruction * A washing machine is destroyed in the process of a brick from Jennifer's cheeky behaviour. * Various things are destroyed from the Dark Foxes. ** A wall of an apartment was destroyed from an unexplained explosion. * Cosmo the Seedrian, Jennfier Mulholland (whom was Jennfier Magee at the time of the story) and Lachie destroy a window. * A pipe is probably destroyed from killing Susake. Changes, Errors, Goofs and Trivia # Lachlina does not appear in this video, however Jennifer seems to be similarly adventurous like her. # "Bi-Furious" was coined from Scott Philgrim Vs. The World. #* Additionally, the "Pay for crimes against humanity" was coined, but was span off to "pay for sins against society". # Various Deleted Scenes and Restored Scenes were used, as well as lines. # Lachie sneezes various times in the script, whether mentioned or not. # Ren And Stimpy had a tomfoolery joke in this from Cosmo's uncharacteristic remark. # The explosion joke mentioned was originally inspired by Phoenix Forgotten, a movie by Universal Pictures. # "City of the Dead" Rules (quotes) Death: I know where you can see Cosmo again... I call it the "City of the Dead". There, you will be reunited with your friends and possibly loved ones. --- + --- Lachie: So you're saying we will meet Cosmo and my wife, Jennifer, at this place? Death: You will. And she will know everything I am telling you. Because I will have told her after you make the decision. If you choose to go, you can’t turn back. ... --- + --- Lachie.exe: ... You will remain there with Cosmo and Jennifer for 24 hours. During this time, the dead will be after them. For the 24 hours that you are there, you must make sure that Cosmo and Jennifer remain alive. If both girls die, you will return here, and you will remain without them...or, if you're a TLS host or co-host, perhaps you get a second chance. If Cosmo and Jennifer survive through the 24 hours, we will all return together. Lachie: But what about the injuries? Once we return home, we might be too injured to get to a hospital! Lachie.exe: Oh, that's fine. When we get back, IF we get back... all of your wounds you have received at the City of the Dead will be healed. Death: Why did he say "if"? Because if ANY of you die in the City of the Dead, and you are not revived in 1 minute, then you will be a spectator until the next hour. However, if you are a spectator at the last hour, you will remain dead. That is how it works. --- + --- Tails: Oh, its fine. If any of us die, we have 1 minute to be revived, if not we are a spectator for the rest of that hour. But we can't, under ANY circumstances, die at the last hour. Otherwise we will remain here. And we can protect each other... voice at all costs.